dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash
''The Flash ''is a 2018 DC comics live action film directed by Jon Favreau. The film stars Garrett Hedlund as the title role, and Paul Bettany as Evan McCulloch/ Mirror Master. The film is apart of the Keith Stone Justice League Universe. Cast *Garrett Hedlund as Barry Allen/ The Flash *Evan Rachel Wood as Iris West *Paul Bettany as Evan McCulloch/ Mirror Master *Mark Strong as Maxwell Lord *Richard Gere as Dr. Ira West *Rosario Dawson as Sgt. Angela Rojas *Corey Stoll as Captain Darryl Frye *Skyler Samuels as Patty Spivot Former Flash actor John Wesley Shipp cameos as a delusional homeless man who witnesses Barry use his speed for the very first time running after a taxi, to which he rambles aimlessly, "I can run like that too!" Jamey Sheridan originally had a role as a Central City councilman, but his scenes were cut from the film. Plot The film opens with Dr. Ira West giving a presentation at Central City University, in which he is showing other scientists that mankind will soon be able to find a way to move at an accelerated speed. After showing his research and backing up his belief, the other scientists laugh at him and claim that the experient will never be plausible. Disappointed, he leaves the college, but is stopped by a limousine, whose passenger asks him to enter the car. Dr. West says no, but the passenger tells him that he was very interested in his presentation, so Dr. West gets into the car. The passenger introduces himself as Maxwell Lord, and says that he is a businessman for a company called "Sentinel", and that they would be interested in financing his experiment, as long as he does not tell anyone else about it, nor the name of the company that is hiring him. Dr. West is perplexed to Lord's wanting to be secretive, but agrees to the deal nonetheless. The film then cuts to a lab at the Central City Police Department, where a forensic scientist named Barry Allen is examining the dead body of a murder victim. He notices something strange about the body, and calls in Sgt. Angela Rojas. When Rojas arrives, Barry tells her that the levels of toxicity in the body are higher than he has ever seen before, with the only exception being when the body of his best friend- and Angela's husband- was found over a year prior. Angela asks if Barry thinks that the same people are responsible for this murder, and Barry says that it should definitely be looked into. Barry then returns home to his tiny apartment, and tries to call Dr. West, who was his science professor in college, but cannot get through to him. Barry then turns his attention to looking back on old files about his friend's murder from the year before, and it is evident that he is still disturbed by the murder. Maxwell Lord is then shown walking into his luxurious apartment, but he notices that something is off. He commands that whoever the intruder is show himself, and the man reveals himself to be Evan McCulloch, a Scottish mercenary and illusionist. McCulloch commends Lord on being the only person on Earth who is able to tell whenever he is in a room. Lord tells McCulloch that he knows why he is there, and that if "she" wanted to know how the assignment with Dr. West was going, then she could have asked him herself. McCulloch says that she does not trust anyone, and that he wouldn't be surprised if she had him tracked as well. Lord expresses his doubt at that, as now that her favorite field agent was just killed in Star City, McCulloch is now the best that Checkmate has. Iris West, Ira's daughter, comes to visit him from Keystone City. She cannot find him at first, but then realizes that he is in his basement working on his experiment. She asks what is going on, and he tells her that he cannot get into specifics, but that someone is finally funding his experiment to excel human DNA. She asks who it is, but he tells her that he cannot tell her. She is very suspicious, and also worried for her father's well being. Barry is then shown at a crime scene where Sgt. Rojas soon arrives. She asks him what happened, and he tells her that this is yet another body with high toxicity levels. She tells him that she plans on looking into it, as there is no way that this is a coincidence. He grabs her arm and warns her to be careful, as he doesn't want to lose another friend. She tells Barry that she lost her husband because of some maniac, and now they're back in Central City. Barry then gets a phone call, who he is pleasantly surprised to see is from Iris. The next day, Barry and Iris meet for lunch, however, Barry is very late. The audience learns for the first time that they dated for a few years, but are no longer together. He tells her that it's been almost a year and that he was pleasantly surprised to see that she called. She tells him that she is worried about her father, and that she was wondering if Barry could possibly try and talk to him. Barry tells her that he has been trying to get a hold of her father for a few weeks, but to no avail. Iris tells Barry that her father has been busy with an experiment for quite some time. Lord is then shown sitting in his apartment, where he is soon joined by McCulloch. McCulloch asks Lord how much longer they will be required to remain in Central City. Lord then closes his eyes, and McCulloch begins choking himself. Lord then walks over to him, and it becomes evident that Lord is controlling McCulloch's mind. Lord tells him that he knows that he has been on a killing spree ever since he arrived in Central City, and that he also murdered a Central City cop a year ago. Lord then tells him that he doesn't care what personal business he runs when he isn't on Checkmate business, but that when he is on assignment, he is not allowed to settle personal scores. McCulloch continues to struggle to breath, and Lord finally relents his control over his mind. McCulloch is furious at Lord and tells him that he is insane. Barry goes to visit Dr. West, who is clearly very busy. Barry tells him that Iris came to see him, and that she is worried about him. West tells Barry that she doesn't have any reason to be, and that he is just incredibly busy on a project. He asks him why he needs to be so secretive about the people who are funding his experiment, and West tells him that he cannot discuss it with him, and that he should leave. Dr. West leaves the room, and Barry notices that there is a sample that Dr. West left behind, so he sneaks it out with him. However, McCulloch is shown hidden in a mirror, watching the whole thing. Barry is walking through the streets of the city, when he gets a call from Darryl Frye, the precinct captain. Frye scolds Barry for not being in his lab when there is a high priority investigation going on. Barry apologizes and promises to be there right away. Just as Barry gets off the phone, it begins raining and a lightning storm soon follows. McCulloch arrives back at Lord's apartment, and tells him that Dr. West had a visitor who stole a lab sample from him. Lord then enters McCulloch's mind to see what he looked like, and gets a good look at Barry's face. Lord tells McCulloch to keep an eye out for him, but for now to just worry about Dr. West. Barry makes his way back to the lab, drenched from the rain. He turns on the lights and then removes Dr. West's sample from his coat. Just as he notices the storm getting heavier outside, he begins running tests on the sample to see what it is that Dr. West was working on. The power soon goes out due to the magnitude of the storm, and Barry begins looking for an alternative light source. He tries fixing the power box just as a bolt of lightning strikes the lab and hits Dr. West's sample just before hitting Barry, knocking him unconcious while the chemicals from the sample run through his body. Dr. West reaches a point in his experiment where it appears as though he has had a breakthrough, and that it will work. Iris soon arrives and tells her father that she copied down the contact information left by the man from Sentinel who met with Dr. West, and that after digging into the company's background, she has found that they are very shady, and that it is possible that they don't even exist. Dr. West gets mad at his daughter and tells her to stay out of his business, but she tells him that his obsession with his experiment has blinded him from that fact that the people who he is working for could in fact be very dangerous people, and that he could possibly be aiding some type of terrorist organization. In the midst of their argument, Dr. West gets a phone call from the hospital and learns that Barry is in a coma as a result from a lab accident. Dr. West and Iris rush to the hospital to check on Barry. They are both told that he should be able to pull through, but that there is nothing that they can tell right away about what happened to him. Frustrated by the lack of productivity by the hospital staff, Dr. West takes Barry's medical charts to check on him for himself. He notices something odd about his blood cells and soon deduces that somehow Barry got his hands on a sample of his experiment. Iris asks her father what is going on, but he lies and says that he can't tell anything either. A few weeks later, Barry finally wakes up, dazed and confused. A nurse asks him how he is feeling, and he tells her that he wants to leave. She tells him that he had been in a coma for three weeks and that he should stay just to be safe. He asks her if he is ill, and she says no, and then asks if they have any legal way to keep him from leaving, to which she also says no. Barry then gets up and leaves the hospital. He takes a taxi home, but realizes that he left his wallet in the taxi and tries running after the car to get it back. After beginning to sprint, he all of a sudden loses control of his own speed and accelerates all the way to the edge of town. As he tries to get a hold on what just happened, he reads a text message from Dr. West that reads: "I heard you left the hospital. We need to talk, ASAP". Barry goes to see Dr. West, and asks him what is happening. West gets furious at Barry for stealing a sample from him, and Barry apologizes and admitted that he made a mistake, then asks how he knew. West tells him about the DNA samples that he read on his chart at the hospital, and how they were extremely accelerated. Barry then tells West about how his lab was struck by lightning, and that was the last thing that he remembered before he woke up in the hospital. Dr. West then tells Barry that the lightning must have triggered the sample and hit Barry, thus making his DNA accelerated. In short, Dr. West tells Barry that he can now move faster than anyone or anything on Earth. Also, being as how the incredible speed caused Barry's clothes to tear apart, West tells him that they'll need to come up with some type of fabric to keep up with his speed. Lord later meets with Dr. West, and asks about the progress of the experiment, as his deadline has passed. Dr. West considers telling Lord about how it works, but then remembers what Iris said about Sentinel possibly being fake, and also considers the danger he'd be putting Barry in now that he has been exposed to the experiment, so he ultimately decides to tell Lord that he has reached a dead end and how he doesn't believe it will ever work. Lord is furious, pointing out all of the money they have invested into the experiment. Dr. West apologizes for the inconvenience, and Lord storms out threatening to sue him. Once he leaves, he calls McCulloch and tells him that he has a job for him. Barry is shown at his lab when he gets a call to report to the scene of a murder. When given the address, he is stunned when he realizes it is Dr. West's address. He arrives at West's apartment, and begins having difficulty doing his job when he sees his dead body on the floor. He tells the other CSI officers to give him a minute, and then breaks down in tears. He then looks up and sees a red and gold fabric that looked as though it had been in the middle of being designed, and Barry realizes that it was the fabric that Dr. West had been designing for him. He takes it back to his lab and makes finishing touches on it. Dr. West's funeral is then shown, with Barry and Iris amongst many people in attendance. From afar, Lord watches, with McCulloch right behind him. Lord tells him that their business is done here, until he sees Barry and recognizes him as the man who took the sample from West's lab. He tells McCulloch that maybe they should stay a little while longer, and advises him to watch over Barry and to find out everything he can about him. Barry later tries on the suit, and begins running through the city in it. He begins getting the hang of his newfound speed, and even begins to enjoy it. All of a sudden, he sees a woman getting mugged. He runs over and prevents the mugging, knocking the mugger to the ground before the police arrive. However, a teenage boy was taking a picture of the mugging, and was able to get a glimpse of a red and gold flash going through. The next morning, the picture taken by the teenager has made its way to the Central City media outlets, who dub this mysterious hero "The Flash". Barry is stunned that someone was able to get a picture, and even more stunned at everyone's reaction to it, as he never planned to be a hero. He finds Iris just as she is about to leave town to head back to Keystone City. He tells her about her father's experiment, and that due to an accident, it gave him the ability to run at an accelerated speed. He also tells her that he believes that it was his experiment that got him killed, by whomever he was working for. She is very stunned, and tells Barry that she wants to help him find out who killed her father. Lord sees the news coverage of The Flash, and is immediately able to figure out that this was obviously a result of Dr. West's experiment. He contacts McCulloch, and asks him to find the Flash and bring him to Lord, alive. Barry goes to his lab and goes over the autopsy report on Dr. West, as his captain didn't make Barry do the autopsy due to his relationship with Dr. West. Barry is shocked at the results: the toxicity levels in Dr. West's blood are identical to those of Rojas's husband, as well as the two other victims. He contacts Sgt. Rojas and tells her that he needs her help finding whoever this killer is. After their conversation is done, McCulloch is shown hiding in a mirror. McCulloch follows Barry to his apartment, and is able to figure out that he is the Flash. He finally reveals himself to Barry, who is surprised at his amazing abilities. McCulloch tells Barry that his abilities have impressed a lot of people, and that he should come with him to meet these people. Barry, however, correctly assumes that he is working for whoever Dr. West was working for, and deduces that it was McCulloch who killed Dr. West. The two of them begin fighting, and Barry appears to have the upper hand, until McCulloch pins him down and prepares to kill him. Sgt. Rojas, however, arrives just in time and shoots at McCulloch, missing, and thus giving him time to escape. Barry tells Angela to get squads to find him, and he'll do the same. Angela also figures out that Barry is the Flash. Barry changes into his suit and goes looking for McCulloch. He decides that he must warn Iris, as she is probably in danger as well. After he arrives at her apartment, he sees that McCulloch has her and several other people being held hostage. McCulloch sets fire to the building and then runs away with Iris. Barry saves all of the other hostages before putting out the fire by creating a vortex around the building by running around it in circles repeatedly. He then runs after McCulloch. McCulloch takes Iris with him to the roof of a building. Barry soon arrives, and McCulloch tells him that he'll let her go if Barry agrees to come with him to his employer. Barry decides that there is no other option, and finally surrenders. However, the police surround the building, and McCulloch hangs Iris over the building. Captain Frye commands the officers to hold their fire as a result. Barry begs McCulloch not to drop her, however, seeing as how this is a no win situation for him, McCulloch jumps off of the building to kill himself, along with Iris. Barry runs down to the bottom and rescues Iris just in time, but McCulloch falls to his death. The next day, Barry returns to his lab, where Angela is waiting for him. She tells him that she is sorry her husband's killer didn't face true justice, but happy that he is no longer a threat. She also assures him that she will not tell anyone that he is the Flash. Barry then goes to see Iris, who tells him that she is thinking about staying in Central City. She then asks him what the Flash will do now, and he laughs and says that he thinks the Flash is done. She is dissapointed, and reminds him that several other cities now have vigilantes, or whatever you want to call them, so why shouldn't Central City? She then kisses him and says that the Flash saved her life, and all of Central City should be protected by him. He then smiles, and the scene changes to him as the Flash, running through Central City. During the end credits, Lord returns to Checkmate headquarters, where he is met by Amanda Waller, Rick Flag, and Lex Luthor. Waller tells them all that Checkmate is facing a serious threat in the likes of Superman, the Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and now the Flash. Lord says that it is too late for any of them to stop them. Flag comments on the unliklihood that any of them would ever even team up with each other, as it's not like they're in a league or anything. Waller then looks on, worried. The End Category:Movies Category:Keith Stone Justice League Universe